Let Me Love You
by vanillaScarlet
Summary: Sungmin kembali untuk berlibur di Korea setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di Paris, untuk menemui sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Namun ternyata? . "Biarkan aku mencintaimu." Warn: Broken Kyumin! DLDR. Newbie. Mind to RnR?


**Title: Please, Let Me Love You**

**Main Cast: Super Junior's Sungmin, Super Junior's Kyuhyun**

**Warning: Broken KyuMin, Genderswitch! SuGen (saya merasa perlu mewarning ini, hehe), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cerita ini cuma fiksi! Sekali lagi, CUMA FIKSI ^^**

_**To: marcuscho_kyuhyun**_

_**From: leesungmin**_

_**Subject: Holidaay~**_

_**Date: January 6, 11. 30 am**_

_**Mail:**_

_KYUHYUN! Ada kabar gembira untukmu, kekeke~_

_Seminggu lagi, aku diperbolehkan orangtuaku berlibur ke Seoul! Tapi aku disana hanya 3 hari T.T_

_Kau mau menjemputku di bandara? Kau harus menjemputku, oke? kekeke~_

_Nanti aku bawakan oleh oleh dari Paris, ahaha_

_Jemput aku di bandara Incheon tanggal 13 Januari nanti, ya! Awas kalau kau lupa. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu._

_**From: marcuscho_kyuhyun**_

_**To: leesungmin**_

_**Subject: Re: Holidaay~**_

_**Date: January 6, 1.00 pm**_

_**Mail:**_

_Aaakh, ini bukan kabar baik. Ini kabar buruk, tahu tidak kau? Haha. Bercanda!_

_Sungmiinnieee~ aku kangen sekali padamu. Kenapa kau tinggal di Seoul hanya 3 hari? Tidak seru! Yaah, yang penting kita bisa bertemu kan! XD_

_Oleh olehnya yang banyak, oke? Aku akan menjemputmu di Incheon, tenang saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Kekeke~_

Kutututup laptopku dengan perasaan riang gembira. Seminggu lagi aku akan ke Korea! Tepatnya, ke tempat Kyuhyun-ku berada. Mungkin berlebihan menyebutnya Kyuhyun-ku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia milikku, kekeke~

Yup, that's right. Aku Lee Sungmin, blasteran Prancis-Korea. Aku lahir dan tinggal di Seoul sampai umurku 7 tahun. Saat itu aku pindah ke Paris. Dan di umurku yang ke 20 ini aku akan kembali ke Seoul walaupun hanya untuk liburan selama 3 hari!

Kyuhyun adalah teman masa kecilku di Korea. Aku benar benar rindu padanya, kau tahu tidak? 13 tahun ini aku hanya berkontak dengannya via e-mail. Benar benar membuatku frustasi! Walaupun setiap tahun kami mengirimkan foto masing masing, tetap saja aku ingin melihatnya langsung. Asli. Dan memeluknya. Kalau bisa juga... menyatakan cintaku padanya.

_**January 13, 5.00 pm, Incheon International Airport, South Korea.**_

"SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN!"

Aku melongok mencari orang yang memanggilku. Oh, itu dia! Dengan jaket warna biru safir dan celana jins hitam, dia melambai padaku. Kyuhyun-ku.

"_Bonjour_, Kyuhyunnie," sapaku. Dia mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Sungmin, kau tahu aku tidak bisa bahasa Prancis. Kau menjahiliku ya?"

Aku tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Halo, Kyuhyun! Aku benar benar merindukanmu!" aku pun merangkulnya lembut. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

"Aku juga, Sungmin! Tapi sepertinya kau lebih rindu padaku, ya? Kekeke~ ayo, kita ambil kopermu!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulanku dan berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan koper. Aku membuntutinya.

_**Tentu saja aku lebih rindu padamu, Kyu.**_

"Sungmin, ini sudah hampir malam. Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terseok menggeret koperku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, aku lapar. Tapi karena sudah lama aku tidak ke Seoul... kita makan di Namsan tower saja, ya? Kan dekat dari sini," aku menunjuk Namsan tower yang menjulang tinggi beberapa meter di depan kami. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tampaknya sudah lelah menggeret koperku, ahaha

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit aku menertawakannya yang sedang berjuang menggeret koperku, kami sampai di kafe dekat Namsan tower. Dia mendesah lega saat bisa duduk nyaman di bangku kafe. Setelah memesan, aku memandangi langit Seoul. Tidak beda dengan langit di Paris. Tapi.. orang didepanku inilah yang membuat hidup di Paris dan Seoul terasa berbeda.

Selesai makan, aku dan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ke rumahnya, karena aku tidak punya sanak saudara lagi di Korea. Ada nenekku, tapi dia tinggal di Jeju. Masa aku harus naik kapal lagi ke sana? Tidak, terima kasih. Selain itu, tujuanku memohon pada ayah untuk berlibur ke Korea bukan untuk menemui nenekku. Tapi untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, itu kamarmu. Dan ingat, jangan macam macam, denganku. Jangan ke kamarku malam malam!" perintahnya. Aku mencibir.

"Cih. Untuk apa aku ke kamarmu malam malam? Meminjam PSP? Maaf, aku sudah punya. Mana ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Mereka di LA, biasa, menengok kakak." Tutur Kyuhyun dingin. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun memang tidak suka pergi naik pesawat ke belahan dunia barat. Kyuhyun paling tidak tahan dengan _jetlag_.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintunya. Aku membereskan barang barangku, mandi dan akhirnya telentang di tempat tidur. Saat itulah aku baru tersadar.

Kalau orangtuanya pergi menengok kakaknya di LA... berarti... aku dan dia hanya _berdua _di rumah ini? Ya ampun, mengapa aku baru sadar?

Oke. Lee Sungmin, bersikaplah tenang seolah kau tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

_**Kyuhyun's house, January 14, 7.00 am**_

Aku menuruni tangga sambil mengusap mataku. Kudengar suara suara dan bau yang aneh dari dapur. Saat aku sampai disana—ya tuhan! Dinding dapur di depan kompor sudah berubah jadi hitam. Dan aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terkena asap menatapku kaget.

"Sungmin..."

"Kau ini. Kalau tidak bisa masak jangan memaksa!" kataku sok bijak. Padahal, aku mati matian tidak tertawa. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Yaa! Aku hanya ingin memasakkan telur goreng untukmu, apa itu tidak boleh?" gerutunya sambil membereskan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Untung saja dia tidak melihat wajahku yang mulai memerah.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak," kataku akhirnya. Aku membuka kulkas dan aku menjerit melihat tidak ada apapun di dalam kulkas.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada isi kulkas tidak berdosa ini, hah?"

"Hei, Sungmin, dengar dulu! Memang tadi di kulkas hanya ada telur dan telurnya tadi kumasak walaupun tidak jadi."

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun, aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ibumu," ucapku heran.

"Biasanya aku meminta dia memasak untukku..." gumamnya.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, tidak... Sungmin, tunggu sebentar ya!" dia pergi keluar dari dapur. Kudengar bunyi khas tombol telepon yang dipencet. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali ke dapur.

"Sungminnie, tunggu ya. Sebentar lagi tukang masakku datang. Aku mau mandi dulu," katanya dan melenggang keluar lagi dari dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit, bel rumah berbunyi. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang mematung di depan pintu, kaget melihatku.

"Oh, Seohyun sudah datang ya?" sahut Kyuhyun dari atas. Kudengar suara derap kaki dan tiba tiba dia ada di sampingku.

"Hai, Seohyun. Oh iya, Seohyun, ini Sungmin, teman masa kecilku yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Sungmin, ini Seohyun." Katanya. Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Sungmin," kataku ramah. Dia membalas jabat tanganku.

"Seohyun," balasnya. "Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun sering menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku lho."

Aku memukul pundak Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa yang kau dengar darinya, Seohyun? Kuharap tidak yang buruk buruk,"

Seohyun terkekeh.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju dapur. Seohyun kaget mendapati kondisi dapur yang kacau balau. Yah, aku sudah menduganya.

"KYUHYUN! Apa yang kauperbuat, hah?"

Aku pergi ke kamarku untuk mandi. Kudengar sayup sayup suara Seohyun yang sedang memarahi Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Selesai mandi, aku turun ke dapur. Aaaah~ bau telur dadar yang enak!

"Seohyun-aa, cepatlah aku sudah lapar," rengek Kyuhyun. Seohyun mendengus kesal.

"Sabarlah. Tiga menit lagi,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba tiba... memeluk Seohyun dari belakang?

Seohyun tersentak kaget.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kau ini. Kita kan sudah jadian 2 tahun, masih begini juga," gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dasar. Aku ini sedang masak!"

Aku tidak sempat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Seohyun selanjutnya, karena aku sudah berlari masuk ke kamarku. Kukunci pintu, kututup jendela dan kubiarkan seprai tempat tidur basah karena airmataku. Biarlah.

_**Biarkan aku menangis untuk sekali ini.**_

_**Sementara itu...**_

Kyuhyun pergi ke atas, memanggil Sungmin untuk sarapan.

"Sungmin, ayo kita sarapan!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Tetap diam. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tapi terkunci.

"Sungmin? SUNGMIN?" panggil Kyuhyun panik.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Seohyun cemas. Dia menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar Sungmin.

"Seohyun... Sungmin..."

"Sudahlah. Kau turun ke bawah. Biar aku yang memanggilnya." Kyuhyun menurut. Dia pergi ke dapur dan duduk cemas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seohyun kembali ke dapur.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang dia lelah. Dia akan keluar nanti," kata Seohyun pelan.

'_Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

_**Kyuhyun's house, January 15, 05.30 am**_

Kubuka pintu perlahan. Alangkah kagetnya aku mendapati Kyuhyun tidur di sebelah pintu kamarku. Kucoba berjalan tanpa suara, namun aku tidak bisa mengangkat koperku. Terlalu berat. Bunyi koperku membuatnya bangun. Dia sama kagetnya denganku saat dia melihat aku membawa koper dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Sungmin.. kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat. Kutarik koperku menuju tangga. Tapi Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Tapi kan kau baru sehari di Korea, dan kau mau pulang lagi ke Prancis? Kita bahkan belum jalan jalan!"

"_Désolé_, Kyuhyun-ah. _Vraiment désolé_," kataku. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah bahasa Korea!" paksanya.

"Aku harus pulang, Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa kau harus?"

_**Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu disaat aku sedang patah hati karenamu.**_

"Aku hanya.. harus pulang,"

"Sungmin!"

"Kyuhyun..." panggilku. Dia menatapku putus asa.

"Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi, Sungmin?" aku menggeleng. Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah.

"Maaf. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat ini," Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Kyuhyun, _je t'aime_..."

"Maksudmu apa, Sungmin? Aku tidak bisa bahasa Prancis!" teriaknya putus asa.

"Kau akan menemukan artinya suatu saat nanti, Kyuhyun." Kataku dingin. "Daaah," aku melambai padanya dan berbalik untuk pulang. Kutatap langit pagi Seoul yang masih bersemburat merah.

_**Untuk saat ini saja. Aku mohon. Biarkan aku mencintaimu, sampai aku bisa melupakanmu.**_

_**End**_

_Bonjour: _Halo

__Désolé:__ Maaf | _Vraiment _Désolé: __Aku benar-benar minta maaf

_Je t'aime_: Aku mencintaimu

a/n: Annyeonghaseo semuanya *bow* saya author newbie disini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^

So... mind to Review?^^


End file.
